Lone Wolf
by RawR the Anon
Summary: An exchange students enter's Ryoma's life and everything goes upside down YAY!... changed rating to T since foul language is a sad part of my life. Yay for school
1. Prologue

I just realised at like 1am... I forgot to put a disclaimer...  
>Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me. they belong to what's his face... but the OCs are all MINE! there's going to be a couple<br>meh don't yell at me that they're all like OOC...it's hard...and i'm kinda lazy...

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Her raven black hair was tied in a loose pony-tail as they started walking home, listening quietly to all he had to say. He is Echizen Ryoma, a childhood friend and also a tennis player. They were both eight years old at this time and were living in America. Ryoma had gained a reputation for himself as a tennis player; not as a professional, but was acknowledged by the other kids around him.

"RYOMA!" came a sudden shout from the exasperated girl.

The boy with green tinted hair had walked out nonchalantly onto the street without realizing a car was driving down the street. The carefree driver was going too fast to stop, and all he could do was desperately honk his horn in hopes that the young boy would move.

The girl's hair scrunchy snapped as she dropped her tennis racket and pushed Ryoma out of the way, without a care in the world that she would get hit instead. Before she could regain her footing and get herself out of the way, she felt pain all over.

It hit her.

The injured girl began to lose consciousness. Grasping to dear life, she breathed, "R...Ryo...ma...sama..."

She saw tears streaming down the face of the one she was supposed to protect. The one that has always been with her, fighting alongside with her.

The desperate girl thought, _Will this be the last time I'll be seeing his face? I don't want to see him crying... not when I'm like this...Is this as far as I can protect him?_

She fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>*Stares at thumbs...* Hi? WAHHHHHHHH IDK WHAT I"M DOING! *runs and hides incase someone tries to kill me*<p> 


	2. Tanaka Nagi

Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me. they belong to what's his face... but the OCs are all MINE! there's going to be a couple  
>meh don't yell at me that they're all like OOC...it's hard...and i'm kinda lazy...<p>

Got one done...don't expect the next one to be up soon...regents..finals...lab practicals...shoot me now...and i still need a title for this thing...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Ryoma-sama!" The now 12 year old boy lifted his white FILA cap to see a girl wearing pigtails running towards him along with her friend who was wearing braids.

"What?" He asked lazily with his usual bored expression on his face.

"Umm...Good luck tomorrow!" The girl shouted with braids as she ran off blushing.

"SSAAKKUUUNNOOO!" The girl with pigtails sighed as her friend ran off, "Well, good luck tomorrow, Ryoma-sama. Fight!" She then ran off after her friend.

Ryoma sighed and stood up. Tomorrow was his tennis match against Fudomine. As he began to walk, he felt the air around him begin to change. He tried walked forward but he couldn't. He checked to see what it was.

The grass had wrapped itself around him as if they were trying to prevent him from moving. The more he struggled the tighter they became and the harder it was to breath. Soon he was gasping for air when he heard laughter around him.

"Foolish boy, you're death will come now, and you can then blame it on your ancestors. Blame them for being the ones to seal our master!" Small demons started to appear all around him laughing, pointing, and rejoicing.

"He, the one without a guardian, will be the first..." A sudden just of wind stopped them all mid-sentence before they all began running and screaming, "You...YOU! You should be dead! We killed you four years ago! We know for sure that what we did there has no way anyone could have survived from that car accident!

"Be gone!" Those were the last words the demons heard.

With one swift motion, the person banished their sword and the all demons around them screamed in agony then vanished. Ryoma could only stare at the person who had just saved him.

Ryoma had only occasionally been attacked back in the U.S. but that wasn't much of a problem since there was always someone there to help him; however, this was the first time they nearly killed him, and the person that saved him was a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" Ryoma managed to croak after he was able to catch his breath.

"Tanaka Nagihiko," The person turned around and Ryoma expected to see a familiar face, one that he hadn't seen in four years, but he didn't.

He expected to see a girl but he saw that Nagihiko person was definitely a boy. His face had a scar over the left eye and other one following his right jaw line, which a girl would definitely not allow anyone to see, and he had a skinny body, but if you looked closely, you could tell he was well built.

Ryoma could only stare at the black hair that seemed so nostalgic to him.

"Ryoma-sama," the boy reached out with his hand to help the green tinted haired boy stand, whipping him out of his thoughts and back into reality, "I am the one in charge of your protection starting from today. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After making sure Ryoma was steady on his feet, Nagihiko bowed to his new master. His hair was as black as the night, and it was long enough that if you weren't careful enough, you might end up calling him a girl.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. A teacher came running over towards them, "So that's where you were Nagi-kun."

Noting that Nagi was with Ryoma, the teacher relaxed, "I was afraid that something had happened to you. Your parents wouldn't be pleased with that would they now?"

The teacher thought for a moment, "Ryoma, would you mind taking Nagihiko to class? He's in the same class as you." Ryoma mumbled an almost inaudible affirmation before he started to walk again.

Ryoma led his "protector" to his class. When Ryoma walked through the doors, the teacher was about to yell at him for being late but quickly went to introduce the person following him.

"Class, we have a new student. He just moved here from America. His Japanese may not be that great, and he's here without his family, so please be nice."

All the girls in the class had thought the person following Ryoma was a girl, so they had glared at the person until the person started speaking and raised his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name's Tanaka Nagihiko, but please just call me Naji." Many of the students gasped, he had looked like a shy girl when he wasn't facing them, but this person was definitely a guy, but its voice sounded like it could go either way, not only that but they saw him use his left hand to write instead of his right hand. They then stared at Ryoma, the only other known lefty in the school.

"Tanaka-kun," the teacher said as Ryoma and sat down and the class silenced, "the only open seat is the one behind Echizen-kun. Is that alright with you?"

"It's perfect, thank you sensei," Nagi said with a grateful smile. The teacher smiled at the young boy's politeness quickly moved aside to allow him to take his seat.

The day passed with Nagi silently watching Ryoma, making sure he was fine and observing all the other students in their class. The only other incident that seemed to happen was when a baseball came flying towards the window, with a couple measly demons attached to it. The fled with a quick glare from the new guardian, but not before the ball hit the window.

The glass nearly shattered luckily, that windows in that class were newer so they were made from thicker than the other rooms so the window was only cracked.

Nagi released a sigh of relief, glad that his master was fine. Ryoma was the only one to see Nagi's expression relax while the whole class was freaking out. Letting out a small grumble, Ryoma obediently stood up when the other boy motioned for them to switch seats.

* * *

><p>*sits in corner*... hi... *goes back to working on portfolio.* craps it's already 10 and i still haven't started and it's like due 2marrow... *bangs head* review?<p> 


End file.
